wikicompfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Louis Gates, Jr.
Chris Stevens will be doing this wiki page Henry Louis Gates Jr.,'' ''also referred to as "Skip," is most famous for being an American literary critic. Along with being a critic he Gates also is a writer, Editor, scholar, and educator. He holds many awards and degrees for his teaching, research, and to help schools study black culture. He was also the first African American to recieve The Andrew W Mellon Foundation award. One of his noteables is in 2002, Gates was selected to give the Jefferson Lecture, in recognition of his "distinguished intellectual achievement in the humanities." Gates is the Alphonse Fletcher University Professor at Harvard University, where he is the director of the W.E.B. Du Bois Institute for African and African American Research. He also sits on the boards of many notable arts, cultural, and research institutions. Gates has even hosted several miniseries for PBS television such as the history and travel program "Wonders of the African" World and the Biographical programs "African AMerica Lives" and "Faces of America". Education and Career Gates earned his Ph.D.and M.A. from Clare College at the University of Cambridge for English Literature. He also has a B.A. in English language and literature which he received from Yale University in 1973. He began to teach at Yale, Cornell, and Duke Universities before eventually becoming a professor at Harvard in 1991. Gates is the Alphonse Fletcher University Professor at Harvard University as well as the director of the W.E.B. Du Bois Institute for African and African American Research. He is also an accomplished author known for "Life Upon These Shores: Looking at African American History, 1513-2008" and "Black in Latin America". BBC and PBS Series In 1995 Gates hosted a BBC Program called "Great Railway Journeys". The Program followed a 3000-mile journey through various countries such as Zimbabwe, Zambia, and Tanzania. The show also starred his then-wife Sharon Adams and daughters Liza and Maggie Gates. Gates Produced and Hosted a program called "African American Lives" then later "African American Lives 2" in which more than a dozen notable African Americans lineage is traced using genealogical and historic resources, as well as DNA testing. Gates later Hosted a PBS program called "Faces of America", which was a four-part series presented in 2010 that examined the genealogy of different Americans with diverse ancestry. Gates most recently hosted another PBS program called "Finding Your Roots" in 2012. Arrest Controversy In 2009 Gates ran into some controversial trouble with the law. Police arrived at Gates' house early in the afternoon to assist him with a jammed door, Police claim that he was being disorderly and arrested him. Gates claimed that the investigator was a racist and he said "you have no idea who your messing with". Gates said he was targeted because "I'm a black man in America". The incident started a uproar, people claiming if he wasn't for being African American it would have turned out differently. Eventually Gates was released and the police department wouldn't comment on any questions about that subject. References http://www.aaas.fas.harvard.edu/directory/faculty/henry-louis-gates-jr http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Henry_Louis_Gates http://www.boston.com/news/local/breaking_news/2009/07/harvard.html